User talk:Eagle oo8i
Have you considered publishing your biography? :P Welcome to the wiki. --Solbur 22:37, 14 January 2009 (UTC) thanks, and i was going to get around to puublishing it. -Eagle =A home for the UAF= for the longest time the UAF had know other information them its group organizational page. So I took it upon my self to give them a home on the east east were they are station. they are still the good guys but are at the breaking point holding the last of the "secrure" settlements and territories of the former Southeast Commonwealthof the USA. Templar88 01:20, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Sadly that may be true when the UAF first started, and buy all accounts their are most likely still UAF outpost all over the east cost. But many powerful militant factions have sprung up to take up territory in the East of America. The Crusader have established a strong hold in the former state of Virginia base along the coast to NY. the AWA have their power base Pennsylvania state and have expanded into NJ. The MoS have the Manhattan Ruins under their protection. The EMAA are attempting to make a rapider conquest of the Northeast from there home in the Mid-West. And Finally the Enclave have "total" control of the former Northeast commonwealth, the gulf commonwealth and multiple smaller but active bases through the coast. So you see the UAF aren't the only ones clamming to "rebuild America" and have the "unlimited manpower" and advanced tech to back them up. think of it this way, your Faction wasn't dumb enough to get involved in the meat grinder of the NY war and can now reclaim much of the east coast without them getting in your way. That is if you can handle the massive raider and mutant migration towards your power base and HQ long enough. Cheers-- Templar88 02:15, 12 March 2009 (UTC) LOL how the heck did they get to the west coast! but really man this is the fallout universe. Its hard enough to just live to the age ripe old of 18, but to create an organized group capable of sustaining coherency without falling to despots and braking down into bit sized gangs well... if the brotherhood of Steel can't do it your group wouldn't be able to according to canon. Take some sound advice that was given to me by another member of this site, “work small then build up”. Beside were did the group manage to get all the people, food, clean water, equipment, fuel, guns, medical supplies, training, housing, Ect, ect (I can keep on going but I have to get up early tomorrow and I’m starting to sense that I’m being a little bit of a jack ass) . I hope to see more of you on this site and see you building the infrastructure and background that you group so dolly deserves. Good night and speak with you tomorrow ^_^ --- Templar88 02:38, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Your weapons You may have noticed I turned the table you use for your weapons into a template. (Template:Weapon) Well, I just made a super advanced version, lol, you can use it if you want, (Template:WeaponAdv) //-- Teh Krush 04:30, 14 March 2009 (UTC)